Wabah Maho se-Three Kingdoms
by Raoed
Summary: Satu cina kena wabah maho, gak semua orang sih, cuma beberapa orang dari tiap negaranya. Dan bagaimana nasib manusia-manusia yang tidak terkena wabah itu? Saksikan di cerita berikut ini!
1. Chapter 1

Ini Fic Pertama, yak! Mohon bantuannyaaa!

* * *

-Kamar Lu Xun-

Lu Xun lagi ngaca-ngaca sendiri gara-gara dia abis dipuji ama Lu Meng kalo mukanya mirip emas. Lah kalo dikata yak, emas kagak bebentuk, kagak ganteng yak, lah dia malah kege-eran dipanggil emas doang.

"Aduh, mukaku kayak emas, berarti aku gantengnya setengahnya dunia, dong!" kata dia bermonolog udah kayak bencong perempatan kramat jati. Tapi jujur, dia cakep kok, hebat lagi!

Pas lagi doyan-doyannya ngaca, Zhou Yu masuk bawa tongkat. "Mas, lagi sibuk gak mas?" tanya Zhou Yu kayak om-om mau nyewa *uhum*.

"Oh, nggak Kang Zhou Yu, aku lagi beresin rambut, kan rambut jabrik harus banyak pake Getsbreeze."

Kang Zhou Yu duduk di sebelah Lu Xun. "Gini mas, aku tuh bingung loh sama si mbah Lu Meng, dia itu kalo ada orang yang lewat dia puji mulu, perlu gak tuh diobatin? Takutnya ada syaraf-syaraf yang kejepit."

"Emang dipujinya gimana, Kang?"

"Kayak aku, masa aku dibilang salju gara-gara kulitku putih, kan aku jadi malu sendiri. Udah gitu si Gan Ning dimodusin, katanya "Kamu kalo jalan bunyi krincing-krincing kayak hatiku kalo liat kamu." masa gitu!"Lu Xun langsung merinding kegelian.

"Dih, kok kayak maho? Apa gara-gara cewek di Wu cuma ada empat, udah gitu udah bersuami semua dia jadi maho, apa gimana, yak?"

"Bukan gitu mas Lu Xun! Dia berubah gitu pas abis perang gak tau perang apaan!"

"Lah kok ngasal sih lu, kang?"

"Gak ngasal, lah! soalnya kata penjaga gerbang, mbah Lu Meng pulang perang langsung godain seribu warga, udah gitu cowok semua lagi!"

Lu Xun menggaruk pipinya, ia sedang berpikir, "Hmm...kalo di _game, _itu udah bunyi itu. Udah jadi _the __true warrior of the three kingdoms."_

"Maksud Mas Lu Xun?"

"Kan seribu orang. Tiap bunuh seribu orang kita ngomong gitu."

"Oh...itu berlaku kelipatannya gak?"

"Iyalah kang! Kan tadi aku bilang, tiap bunuh SERIBU orang kita ngomong gitu."

"Kalo bunuh 2.000 orang?" tanya Zhou Yu kayak orang bego, padahal dia kagak bego, gua doyan pake dia kalo di game.

"Ngomong dua kali." Jawab Lu Xun gak pasrah.

-Kamar Ling Tong-

Ling Tong, Gan Ning, Ding Feng, sama Zhou Tai lagi main gaple.

"Bujuuug! Kartu gua numpuk udah kayak bandar!" Ling Tong ngeluh.

"Lah mending dah lu numpuk, daripada gua, taruhan gua keambil Zhou Tai semua!" kata Gan Ning sambil ngeluarin duit lagi. Zhou Tai kaya, duitnya Gan Ning raib diambil dia.

"Lagian sih, lu main sok-sokan dibanting ampe pletak-pletok, bego sih lu, sok preman."

"Eh ape lu, Zhou Tai? Gua emang mantan preman laut, men! Mantan perompak gua!" kata Gan Ning emosi. Ding Feng geleng-geleng. Cowok besar pemakai paes(yang biasanya di jidat pengantin cewek jawa) itu ngeluarin kartu gaple tanpa dibanting.

"Ckckck...main gaple kok berantem? Kalo berantem, gih sono pake senjata masing-masing." ujar Ding Feng sok kalem. Ling Tong setuju,

"Iya tuh! Bener kata bang Ding Feng, lu kalo mau berantem pake senjata, kan lumayan, _training..._"

"Training pale lu training! Gua ama dia sebangsa-sekeluarga-sekerajaan! Gua ogah berantem pake senjata!" Gan Ning nyerocos.

"Lah...emang gua bapaklu? Main kate aja bilang gua keluargalu!" kata Zhou Tai sensitif udah kayak test pack kehamilan(?).

Lagi asik-asik berantem gaple, Lu Xun sama Zhou Yu masuk.

"Assalamualaikum. Waduh, pada main gaple, nih?" Lu Xun nyapa udah kayak ibu-ibu tukang gosip si RT.03 RW.10.

"Eh Mas Lu Xun...iya nih biasa, si Gan Ning duitnya nihil." jawab Ling Tong kegirangan.

Zhou Yu duduk di samping Ding Feng dan nyenggol ding Feng pelan. Tapi, sekali senggol, Ding Feng kedorong ampe ngerusak bangungan. Zhou Yu kaget, "Buset! Padahal gua cuma nyenggol dikit, loh! Suer! Gua gak pake jin!"

"Lah si akang begimane? Kalo lu kagak pake jin, Ding Feng kagak bakal ngerusak bangunan gitu, kang!" kata Gan Ning ngasal.

Ding Feng diri lagi, dia duduk lagi dan ngocok deck gaple di depannya. "Dia emang kagak pake jin, gua aja yang lebay."

"Tapi paes lu gak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Zhou Yu sok khawatir.

"Gak apa-apa. Paes gua kagak lepas, tenang aje udah gua tempel pake lem korea yang ternyata tulisannya tulisan jepang." jawab Ding Feng.

Lu Xun nanya, "Ooh...yang biasa dijual di lampu merah, yak?"

"Iyak, oh ya, nape lu pada dateng ke sini?" tanya Zhou Tai.

"Begini," Lu Xun memulai, "Si mbah Lu Meng itu berubah jadi maho, kawan-kawan. Kami gak tau penyebabnya apa dan kami minta bantuan kalian untuk menyelidiki masalah ini!"

"Oh iyak! Gua pernah dimodusin! Masa gua di bilang "Luka kamu sakit, gak? Kalo sakit, sini aku obatin pake hatiku" Dih, kan gua ngeri, yak!" kata Zhou Tai emosi.

Gan Ning juga, "Iyak dia juga modusin gua! Katanya bunyinya gua kayak bunyi hatinya lee banget."

"Aku juga kena, kok. Dia bilang aku macho-man gara-gara aku badannya gede." kata Ding Feng.

Ling Tong berapi-api, "Gue jugaa! Masa kata do'i gue seksi banget, suaranya merdu, minta digagahi, kan geli bangeeet!"

"Jadi intinya...mbah Lu Meng berubah, nih?" tanya Zhou Yu. Semua orang mengangguk.

* * *

Dikit yak? Sori yak!

MOHON BANTUANNYA! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Itu dia para reader! Jangan heran kalo di sini banyak OOC, karena aye anak ngawur.

* * *

Kemaho-an Lu Meng terdengar sampai Shu. Liu Bei geleng-geleng pas nerima surat tentang Lu Meng berubah jadi maho.

"Gua denger si Lu Meng jadi maho, bro." tiba-tiba Guan Yu masuk bawa anak-anaknya.

"Eh sis(?!), iyanih, gua juga kagak tau kenapa Lu Meng kayak gitu. Kan Lu Meng ngebunuh lu, sis, kok lu masih idup?"

"Yaelah, itumah hoax, bro!"

Liu Bei nanya, mukanya polos, "Apaan noh hoax? Soak? Atau bunyi muntah?"

"Yaelah bro, lu kagak gaul amat bro! Lu kagak ikut organisasi gaulisme ya lu? Hoax tuh berita bo'ong."

"Hooo...jadi anak gue suka bilang hoax-hoax gitu artinya bo'ong?"

"Iya, yaelah si bro nih bukan bapak yang gaul! Kayak gua dong! Gaulnya top paten, ya nggak anak-anak?"

"Ya!"

"Tuh anak-anak gua aja bilang kayak gitu, bro! Katanya bro terganteng, tapi terkudet!" Liu Bei langsung kicep dibilang kayak gonoh. Tiba-tiba Guan Xing batuk-batuk.

"Uhuk...uhuk..."

"Laah...nape lu?" tanya Guan Suo songong.

"Gua...gua...uhuk..." terus dia pingsan.

-Koridor-

Bapake, brother and sister-e, paman-e panik gotong-gotong si Guan Xing kayak mayat. Udah mukanya cakep, pingsan lagi, gua yakin fansnya pada meleleh, terutama yang cewek.

"SOS! SOS! Guan Xing pingsan!" bapake teriak-teriak kayak orgil. Gak orgil juga, gimana sih hati seorang bapak yang melihat anaknya jatuh sakit dan pingsan?

Guan Xing diselamatkan. Dia dibaringkan di kasurnya.

"Lu kagak manggil tabib, sis?" tanya Liu Bei.

Guan Yu mikir, "Apaan noh tabib? Nama alat?"

"Bego lu! Tabib tuh dokter sis! Alat...alat tulis?"

"Lah, kan gua kagak tau, bro!"

"Katanya _god of war, _arti tabib aja kagak tau, gimane sih lu?" Guan Yu kicep dibilang kayak gitu. Mereka akhirnya berantem bacot-bacotan.

Malemnya, Xing Cai sama Liu Shan jalan beduaan, gandengan tangan, lagi!

"Besok ayahku perang, kita hura-hura, yuk!" ajak Liu Shan yang durhaka banget. Bapaknya setengah mati-setengah idup, dia malah hura-hura.

"Ayuk. Besok juga ayahku perang. Paling dia mati." Jawab Xing Cai yang lebih durhaka lagi. Dua anak durhaka ini terus jalan sampe taman dan ternyata di taman situ ada Guan Xing sendirian.

"Eh mas Guan Xing, sendirian aja, mas?" tanya Liu Shan sambil duduk di samping Guan Xing. Guan Xing nengok, terus senyum _charming._

"Iya nih dek. Adek gak tidur? Kan udah malem." buset dah, Guan Xing ngomong lembutnya kayak kapas. Senyam-senyum lagi, ngeriin bet.

"Belom mas, nih lagi jalan beduaan. Biasa...besok ayah kan perang, jadi kita ngerencanain hura-hura buat besok, mas! Mau ikut, gak?" Liu Shan ngomong santai. Kayaknya bersenang-senang dibalik penderitaan orang lain itu udah biasa bet yak.

"Boleh. Besok ayahku juga perang, jadi kalo kita hura-hura kan lumayan seru! Oh ya Xing Cai, aku boleh pinjem Liu Shannya bentar, gak? Aku mau ngomong sama dia, soalnya...ini pembicaraan antar lelaki." Xing Cai ngangguk terus ngabur. Liu Shan gak curiga gak apa. Kalo gua jadi Liu Shan, mas-mas ngomong lembut sama gua mah udah ngabur gua.

"Kenapa, mas?"

"Gini dek, aku tuh daritadi ngeliatin kamu, beuuuh...kamu cakep bener kayak bapak kamu." Guan Xing memuji Liu Shan.

"Oh ya? Emang bapak aku cakep?" Parah banget, Liu Shan makin durhaka aja gak ngaku bapaknya ndiri cakep.

"Cakep, lah. Awet muda, gitu. Kayak kamu."

"Oooh...wah jadi kalo ntar udah tua, aku masih tetep _fresh like a mountain air?_" tanya Liu Shan sok inggris.

"Iya. Kamu tuh cowok imut, coba aku cewek, langsung kupacarin kamu!"

"Emang kalo mas cewek, tipe cowok mas tuh kayak aku?" tanya Liu Shan lagi polos.

Guan Xing ngangguk, "Aku suka cowok yang imut, tapi hebat, untuk fisik kulitnya putih, matanya sayu, senyumnya damai-tenang, aduh...itu kamu banget, deh!"

"Ih si mas Guan Xing mah bisa aja! Udah yak, aku mau molor dulu, besok mau hura-hura soalnya!"

"Iya, deh. Gih sana dedek tidur, perlu dikelonin, gak?"

"Nggak, makasih mas Guan Xing, aku juga tidur sama Guan Suo, mau togelan dulu sama dia." terus Liu Shan pergi.

-Wu-

Seminggu setelah Guan Xing pingsan, Lu Xun mondar-mandir gak jelas setelah dia baca surat dari Shu.

"Kok bisa ya Guan Xing jadi maho? Seorang Guan Xing jadi maho?" Lu Xun berpikir layaknya detektif muda. Tiba-tiba Sun Quan masuk sambil bawa nasi box.

"Nih mas, nasi box dari Wei."

"Ya ampun, _my lord! _Kok jadi bawain aye nasi box? Gak sopan kalo aku gak ngambil sendiri!"

Sun Quan ketawa, "Deilah...dikira gua dewa, gini doang lu jadi gak sopan? Men, gua raja yang merakyat!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Wei kenapa ngirim nasi box, pak?"

"Anu...si Xiahou Ba abis sunatan, bapaknya ngedarin nasi box."

"Oooh...anaknya Xiahou Yuan, kan?" tanya Lu Xun.

Sun Quan ngangguk. "Oh ya Xun, gua denger lu dapet surat dari Shu, emang napa? Kok gua kagak baca?"

"Ini pak, si Guan Xing berubah jadi maho kayak mbah Lu Meng. Katanya kejadiannya dia batuk-batuk terus pingsan, pas siuman dia langsung jadi maho, pak."

"Lah bujug! Kok bisa?"

"Kagak tau. Katanya, si Guan Suo, sodaranya ndiri digodain juga, pak. Katanya, Guan Suo dibilang secantik siluet bunga yang gugur di bawah sinar rembulan malam, kan geuleuh pak!"

"Waduh mas Lu Xun, kayaknya dia kena virus yang sama kayak mbah Lu Meng!"

"Kan tadi aku udah bilang pak Quan. Kayaknya dia kena virus yang sama. Masalahnya, gak cuma Guan Suo yang digodain, Liu Shan, Jiang Wei, Zhao Yun, sampe Pang Tong pun kena, pak!"

sun Quan kaget, "Hah? Pang Tong digodain?"

"Iya, pak! Katanya "Walaupun Anda lelaki bongkok, tapi hatiku kepadamu tetap tegak tak berkelok." Kan jijik, pak!"

"Ya ampun...kesian banget itu bapaknya...anaknya jadi maho...udah ketemu _remedy_ buat virus itu, belom?"

"Itu dia, pak! Saya dan kawan-kawan mau nyari tau apa penyebab dan bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya, pak!"

Sun Quan geleng-geleng, "Berarti kita harus kasih tau Wei nih, biar mereka wanti-wanti takut ada yang kena virus itu!"

"Itu dia pak! Tolong ya pak kabarin kembarannya Nobunaga Oda tentang masalah ini!"

"Hah? Siapa noh kembarannya nobunaga Oda?"

"Pak Cao Cao, lah! Siapa lagi?"

"Emang dia mirip?"

"Mirip aja, dah pak! Jenggotnya sama-sama tajem!"

"Iya-in aja dah! Yo wis, aku pergi dulu, assalamualaikum!" terus Sun Quannya ngabur.

* * *

Penasaran selanutnya? Ehak! Tunggu saja!

MOHON BANTUANNYA!


	3. Chapter 3

Aduh makasih ya ripiunya buat semua! I lop yu ol!

* * *

-Wei-

"Ckckck...dek, liat ini deh dek." Cao Cao ngomong ke anaknya, Cao Pi sambil nunjukin surat.

"Kenapa pak?"

"Masa ya, Guan Xing sama Lu Meng jadi maho, dek!"

"Masyaallah! Kok bisa, pak?"

"Bapak juga gak tau dek, yang penting kita harus jaga-jaga supaya negeri kita gak kena virus kayak begonoh!"

"Ckckck...ada-ada aja yak penyakit jaman sekarang. TBC dimane-mane, sifi-piiip- dimane-mane, lah sekarang muncul penyakit baru! Nama penyakitnye apaan yak?" tanya Cao Pi betawinya keluar.

Bapake geleng-geleng sambil berdecak, "Bapak juga gak tau, dek! Yang penting kamu jaga stamina aja. Biar gak jadi maho kayak mereka, kamu harus sering-sering anu sama Zhen Ji."

"Kalo ntar dia beranak mulu gimane, pak?"

"Bagus lah, banyak anak banyak rejeki kalo di jaman kayak gini. Kalo di 2013 mah banyak anak makin melarat."

"Hmm...gitu ya pak? Ok! Nanti aah aku anu biar gak jadi maho!" terus Cao Pinya ngabur.

Sementara itu, Guo Jia dan Jia Xu lagi makan bapao sambil jalan.

"Eh men, lu tau nggak? Bapao ini kan dagingnya sintetis!" kata Jia Xu ngasal.

Guo Jia percaya, "Ah masa, sih?"

"Iya. Dagingnya cuma 5%, sisanya nata de coco sama borax."

"Abang tau dari mana?"

"Gua? Gua nonton di _Investigation Report, _beuuh...ngeri-ngeri men makanan jaman sekarang. Pasti kalo nggak pake borax, pake tawas, ato nggak pewarna tekstil."

Guo Jia makin percaya, mukanya mau tau, "Iya bang?"

"Iya! lu gak percaya? Nonton gih!"

"Tapi bang! Listrik aja belom ditemuin, bang! Gimane mau nonton tipih?"

"Ya lu listrik jalan dulu ke jepang, minta ama emak-emak bawa pedang, nah udah deh, listrik alami."

"Iya bang? Kok aku gak tau?" Guo Jia nanya mulu udah kayak balita.

Si Jia Xu ngibul lagi, "Noh, kayak anak gua, dia ke jepang, jalan kaki, pulang-pulang bawa listrik buat nonton tipih."

"Buseeet...gimane cara bawanya, bang?"

"Ah lu mah nanya mulu, lu! Ya listrik dibawa aje pake keranjang juga jadi."

"Emang listrik berbentuk, bang?"

"Eh men Guo Jia, lu katro bet kagak pernah liat listrik! Noh, ujan gede, berangin, gludukan! Nah, gluduknya itu disebut listrik!"

"Oooh...gitu ya bang? Jadi pasar gluduk itu listrik?"

"Pasar Glodok! Gluduk, jayus bet lu! Oh ya lu udah kena kabar belon kalo si Guan Xing ama Lu Meng jadi Maho?" Jia Xu nanya nadanya reman. Guo Jia kaget,

"Ah masa sih? Kok bisa jadi maho? Gimana caranya?"

"Mana gua tau! Lu cari tau aja ndiri! Gua mah bomat ama urusan kayak gonoan, mending gua hura-hura."

"Hura-hura tuh apa sih? Pesta, ya?"

Jia Xu mulai kesel, "Bukan, itu binatang yang jalannya lambat bawa tempurung. Udah tau pake nanya segala lu, buset dah! Capek bet gua ngejawab pertanyaan bocah!"

"Emang aku bocah, ya?"

"Pikir aje ndiri!" Jia Xu ngamuk sambil ngabur ninggalin Guo jia ndirian di pasar.

Malamnya, Cao Pi dan Jia Xu patroli buat ngeliat kalo ada manusia yang terkena virus maho.

"Bang, gua bingung dah bang. Si Zhang He kan rada-rada ya bang, nah dia pencetus pirusnya apa gimane bang?" Cao Pi nanya su'udzon.

"Ah, kagak. Dia mah cuma bencong doang."

"Taunya darimane?"

"Kata Xu Zhu dia mesen ampe ngantri, luber-luber di jalan, udah kayak pengajian RT.03 RW.10 yang ampe nutup jalan."

"Buset! Mesen apaan, bang?"

"Itu, lah! Emang apaan lagi?"

Cao Pi ngangguk-ngangguk, "Ooh...dipake semua kagak, bang?"

"Kagak tau. Yang penting dia langsung kayak gitu pas denger ada virus maho."

"Hooo...gitu ya, bang! Kalo gitu Zhang He bukan penyebabnya!" pas abis Cao Pi ngomong kayak gitu Zhang He keluar bawa bunga. Dia senyam-senyum ke Cao Pi dan dia ngelempar tuh bunga ke muka Cao Pi. Gak sopan.

"Hai, darling!" Cao pi dan Jia Xu langsung pucet. Ion tubuhnya tinggal 7%.

"H-Hi Zhang He..." Cao Pi jawab dengan hidup segan mati tak mau mode.

"Kok kamu ge-er sih mas Cao Pi? Aku kan cuma latihan nyapa cewek." yaelah, Zhang He najis banget. Latihan nyapa cewek ngelempar bunga ke wajahnya, itumah cewek bukannya seneng, malah nabokin dia kali.

"Oh. Emang kamu udah punya dedemenan, He?" tanya Cao Pi dingin.

Zhang He ketawa-tawa, "Iya dong! Aku ketemu di pasar, dia pemilik kedai teh. Tiap aku kesitu, aku dibolehin gonta-ganti kuda atau temen sama dia, maka dari itu aku suka."

"Yaelah, gitu doang lu demenin. Harusnya lu demen tuh ama cewek bahenol, itu baru top paten!"

"Bahenol? Badan hebat otak nol?"

"Bukan dongo! Bahenol itu seksi!"

"Oooh...tapi kan tipe dedemenan tiap orang beda-beda, mas. Aku rada ngeri kalo sama cewek bahenol begitu."

"Yaelah, udahlah, gua kabur yak! Assalamualaikum!" terus Cao Pi ngabur sama Jia Xu.

-Ruang rapat-

Cao pi dan Jia Xu udah patroli sampe ke ruang rapat. Tiba-tiba pak Cao Cao teriak-teriak sambil lari kayak dikejar warga gara-gara disangka maling.

"Tolooooong!" melihat bapaknya minta tolong, sang anak pun langsung maju nolongin bapaknya.

"Bapak! Kenapa, pak?"

"Dek...tolong bapak...bapak..."belum sempet ngomong, Cao Cao pingsan. Karena takut dirinya dan bapaknya terkena virus, Cao Pi ngelempar Cao Cao kayak daging qurban. Abis itu dia langsung menghadang siapa yang ngejar-ngear bapaknya tadi. Ternyata eh ternyata orangnya adalah...

Xu Zhu.

Merasa bingung mengapa bapaknya ketakutan sama _bodyguard_nya sendiri, Cao Pi cuma ketawa-tawa. "Lah, lu ngapain si babe ampe babe gua pingsan begonoh?"

Xu Zhu ikut ketawa, "Kagak ngapa-ngapain. Gua cuma bo'ongan bilang gua maho, eh dienya langsung kayak gonoh."

"Kok lu bego, sih? Masalah kayak gono jangan lu mainin, ya gak bang Jia Xu?"

"Ya!"

"Abisnya lucu, kok ada sih penyakit maho?"

"Ah udeh! Udeh! Sekarang, daripada ngebahas gonoan, mending lu gotong babe gua, masukin kamar, terus kita judi. Noh, si Xiahou Ba, abis sunat ngidamnya nogel."

"Masa mainnya cuma berempat?" jia Xu nanya. Kayaknya dia gak puas kalo nogel cuma berempat.

"Ya udah bang, lu ajak aja noh si orang madesu yang sedetik lagi mati!"

"Sape?"

"Pak Guo Huai, lah!"

"Eh kesian tau mas, kan dia bentar lagi mati, udah sekarat-sekarat gitu, bukannya didoain malah diajak togel, gimane sih lu?"

"Yaelah Zhu, hidup ini indah...bila kita selalu...main togel bareng sama die...hingga die hembuskan napas yang terakhir...dan kita entar nyusul..." Cao Pi malah nyanyi. Setuju-setuju aje, mereka bertiga main togel bareng pemuda baru sunat dan paman sekarat.

keesokan harinya, Xiahou Dun mangkal di kamar Cao Cao buat ngobrolin surat dari Shu yang nanyain kabar Wei.

"Dun!" Cao Cao manggil Xiahou Dun dengan lembut.

"Ya?"

"Jawabin dong, tanganku masih lemes nih."

"Lemes kenape lu bang?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin harus dipijitin sama orang terjantan di depanku."

"Gua?" Xiahou Dun nanya. Mukanya datar.

"Iyalah. Oh ya, jawabin dong, buat Liu Bei yang ganteng dan seksi, kabar di sini baik-baik aja kayak hubungan aku sama dia yang gak bermasalah. Terus, kasih tau sama dia, salam buat Zhuge Liang. Kapan-kapan aku main ke sana, deh buat ketemu pria-pria seksi yang mendebarkan hati." mendengar itu Xiahou Dun diem sejenak.

"Umm...bang, lu yakin mau ngirim suratnya kayak gitu?"

Cao Cao ngangguk, "Iya. Aku udah rindu banget sama mereka. Jadi pake kata-kata manis, boleh kan?"

Xiahou Dun cuma bisa kaku dan nulis apa yang Cao Cao mau. Sebenernya otaknya udah kagak berfungsi lagi, tapi karena ada jinnya, dia bisa nulis. Abis dia nulis kayak gitu dia langsung keluar kamar Cao Cao dan pingsan seketika.

* * *

Thanx yak!

Semoga sukses!


End file.
